


Krwawy witraż

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Witraże można znaleźć głównie w miejscach świętych, jednak sacrum Bucky'ego zostało sprofanowane, zakrwawione i rozpadło się w jego własnych dłoniach.





	Krwawy witraż

Ostrze nacięło skórę na gardle i gdyby Kapitan Ameryka choć drgnął, zmiażdżyłby mu grdykę jednym ruchem. W półmroku krawędzie traciły swoją ostrość, ale nóż przecież nie mógł zostać stępiony przez światło. Nie mogła też zapanować głucha, chłodna cisza, gdy jego serce biło, gdy słyszał ten cichy oddech. Spokojny. Spojrzał mu w oczy i ujrzał szpital dla swojej duszy.

Niemal odskoczył, uświadamiając sobie, że są w ich pokoju, że leżą na ich łóżku, że spali w najlepsze po trudnej misji.

I wtedy ponownie zrozumiał, że lodu z serca nie pozbywa się tak łatwo jak w baśniach.

\- Bucky?

Barnes chciał dotknąć jego szyi, zatamować krew, ale bał się, czy jego ramię nie zaciśnie się na niej, dusząc jedyny sens jego życia. Skulił się w sobie, zamknął w zimnej klatce najeżonej odłamkami własnej psychiki.

\- Я сожалею – szepnął i aż zachłystnął się własnymi słowami.

Program Zimowego Żołnierza nie chciał go puścić, uwiesił się na jego życiu i ciągnął w dół, ku kompletnej dekonstrukcji jego ledwo co odbudowanej osobowości. Na samą myśl o tym, że znów opada, bo jednak ciężko uciec, gdy zadomowiło się w tym zamarzniętym piekle, zadygotał z niewidzialnego zimna, które skuwało całą jego duszę.

\- Jestem tu, Bucky. Nic mi nie jest. Nie chciałeś tego zrobić, to nie ty i ja to wiem.

Barnes przetarł twarz na wysokości oczu metalowymi palcami, zatrzymując się na dłużej na nasadzie nosa. Czuł jakby jego głowa miała zaraz eksplodować soplami lodu.

Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że jego palce są brudne od krwi, że ma ją teraz na twarzy, że dla Steve’a musi w tej chwili wyglądać jak makabryczniejsza wersja Zimowego Żołnierza.

Był nim. Jest nim. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wyrwie prawdziwego siebie z wewnętrznego odrętwienia. Wszystko czego chciał, posiadał przed wojną, wraz z nią odszedł spokój i bezpieczeństwo. Odebrali mu Steve’a, odebrali mu samego siebie oraz umiejętność do patrzenia w lustro bez krzyku.

Dłoń Steve’a dotknęła jego policzka, druga wytarła mu twarz z krwi. Podobno przebłysk nieba można znaleźć w każdym dniu, ale dla Barnesa dni są igraniem ze śmiercią.

Odsunął się.

\- Nie udało im się. Nie złamali cię. Możesz sobie z tym poradzić…

Wyłączył się. Był bezsilny na jego dobre serce. Schodził w głąb siebie pustymi schodami. Nie bał się śmierci, umierał wiele razy, ale nie wyobrażał sobie go stracić. Ludzie naokoło odkrywali wszechświat, celowali w kosmos, a w sercach mieli pustkę, nad którą bali się zastanowić. Jego wszechświat siedział tuż przy nim, krwawiąc za jego winy.

Steve przyciągnął go do siebie, szepcząc słowa, które powinny go uspokoić, ale były tylko szumem informacyjnym.

\- Złamali mnie, popękali… - mówił cicho, czuł się jakby głos mu zardzewiał.

\- Wyrwałeś się im. Składasz się na nowo, a ja jestem tu przy tobie, żeby ci pomóc. Z odłamków buduje się witraże, piękne obrazy, które opowiadają historię.

Bucky wiedział, że gdyby światło padło na jego odłamki, na posadzce pojawiłyby się jedynie martwe ciała i przerażone twarze. Jego witrażowe szybki były zrobione z krwi.

Steve położył go z powrotem, otulił kocem i przytulił mocno, ale Bucky wiedział, że nie zaśnie. Nie mógłby, jeżeli kontrola znów wyślizgnęłaby mu się z palców, jego wszechświat mógłby się utopić we własnej krwi. Potwór. Niebezpieczeństwo. Panowanie nad sobą było zupełnie poza jego zasięgiem.

Odwrócił się wpatrując się w spokojne oblicze Rogersa. Mógłby zliczać blizny, które mu zadał, rany mimo których Steve dalej mówił mu, że kocha. Barnes budził się z koszmaru, wpadając w kolejny, gorszy bo prawdziwy, a jego wszechświat za to płacił.

Bucky rozumiał, że świat miał tylko cztery strony i nie było w nich dla niego miejsca.

Lód już dawno się pod nim załamał, wpadł do martwej wody, która zalała mu płuca. A teraz musiał zrobić wszystko, aby nie wciągnąć za sobą Steve’a.

 

Rano łóżko było przeraźliwie zimne i puste, a Steve po raz pierwszy poczuł, że Zimowy Żołnierz rzeczywiście mu coś odebrał.


End file.
